


The Bubblegum Family

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles about two ecstatic parents and their very calm son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ribbon

“You’re Mommy’s faaaaavourite son!” Happily Pieri declared as she squished the blushing samurai’s cheeks. Giving neither shame nor guilt upon hearing his sheepish groans, she only laughed a lively laugh before giving each cheek a gentle _pap, pap._  
  
Hisame only let his mother do as she pleased. Cheeks a brilliant shade of red, he breathed out a slow sigh.  
  
Still, deep inside his the very core of his heart, they both knew – though Hisame would never, ever admit – the young samurai always, always loved when his beloved mother was showering him with love and attention.  
  
“Do you like your ribbon, sweetie?”  
  
Upon hearing the question, only then that Hisame finally fluttered his eyelids open. “O-Oh!” One hand instinctively moved to the tiny ponytail behind his head. The pink ribbon was tied to an adorable bow, neatly wrapping the strands of his brilliant blue hair. For once in his life, Hisame was ever so glad that his mother didn’t buy him something that was all too flashy for his liking.  
  
Still, “I love it very much. Thank you, Mother.” As he flashed a sincere smile at the cheerful paladin, Hisame mindlessly traced the silky smooth ribbon with his fingers.


	2. Ecstatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically inspired by hisame and pieris hoshido festival convo where hinata actually picks up his mothers speech pattern if he gets worked up lmaooo

Out of all the freshly cut and cooked pickles he had tasted in his life, Hisame always, always loved the ones cooked by his dear mother.  
  
“T-This…” Right hand shaking from the sheer delight of tasting such a delectable delicacy, the samurai gulped down his piece. “This is…” Absolutely engulfed in his joy over the dish, Hisame quickly stood up from his stool and stared at Pieri with wide, ecstatic eyes. “A-maaaaa _zing!_ ”  
  
He then stopped completely once he realized the slip of his excitement.  
  
Silence hanged between them for a few ticking seconds. Pieri, however, wasn’t fazed in the least by his sudden wave of euphoria; if anything, she was elated to know that her son loved the dish that she made special for him.  
  
Head lowered in shame and heat burned straight to the tips of his ears, Hisame slowly sat back down. “I-I mean…” Nervously taking another pickled piece from the plate, he plopped one into his mouth and chewed ever so slowly. “I-It is delicious. Thank you, Mother.”  
  
That burning shade of red only thickened once he heard Pieri’s joyful laughter.


	3. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hisame sometimes question how he came to be

“I loooooove my handsome smoochy samurai-pie!” Loudly Pieri declared as she tightened her hug around Hinata’s left arm. Her body leaned a few inches closer, yet never once did the samurai flinch from his position.  
  
Hell, he even laughed in blissful embarrassment at the confession. “And I loooove my beautiful-” His brain kicked gears for a moment. “-snugglelum bubblegum!”  
  
Nailed it.  
  
While the pair basically flaunted over each other like a couple of love-struck teenagers, one boy only stood a few feet away, face hidden in his palms and mouth muttering countless words of shame and embarrassment over such a lovey-dovey sight.  
  
“Hisame, sweetie! Come here and love your favourite Mommy and Daddy!”  
  
Well, as happy as he was to have such loving parents, Hisame sometimes wished he could just hide under a hole and stay there for a few days.  
  
“Come on, Son! We can’t have our big, happy family hug without you!”  
  
Okay, make that a few months.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let him rest


	4. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loving mother always ensures that her child is comfortable and happy.

“Oh Gods…”  
  
As much as Hisame knew about the life of a samurai and the trials he was thrown in, he would live at the fact with the reminders.  
  
Especially when those reminders were in splotches of red.  
  
“Ugh…” Body shuddering from head to toe, Hisame wiped away the blood and flesh on the blade of his katana. Keeping a firm, mental reminder to clean the weapon once he got back into the kingdom’s astral plane, the swordmaster stifled another groan to feel blood trickling down his right cheek.  
  
“Ooh! Pieri smells blood!”  
  
Before Hisame could react properly, he instead flinched to feel warm hands touching his face. “Mo-Mother!” Instinctively he slid one step backwards, and this only resulted with the paladin to take one step forward.  
  
An eerily cheerful smile gracing her bloodied lips, Pieri casually wiped the thick blood away from his cheek. “You look reeaaaally nice in blood, Hisame!” That smile popped out a laugh as if she had given a compliment.  
  
Well, considering that it was her, it might as well be.  
  
The groan that bubbled in his throat only rumbled louder. “Mother, I don’t think a mother should be saying that to her child…” Although mumbling sourly, Hisame only stood in place, freely letting Pieri caress his face and wipe away the disgusting liquid with her fingers and thumbs.  
  
“Well boo!” Like a child, Pieri pouted. Though that pout didn’t last longer for she then burst another giggle. “Pieri’s son looks great in blood and that’s that!” Upon confirming that none had stained his face, she gave each cheek a playful pap, pap! “But then again, Pieri’s son looks great in aaaanything!”  
  
In a matter of seconds, it was safe to say that another form of red now splashed his face. “M-Mother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tol serious bubblegum son and smol lively bubblegum mom is my aesthetic


	5. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your retainers are just two lovestruck teenagers.

“HINATAAAAA!”  
  
The swordmaster flinched briefly at the loud shout of his name. Quickly he looked to the side, only to then crack a wide smile at the image of a paladin waving at him from afar.  
  
“I MISS YOU, MY CUDDLY BROWN BEAR!”  
  
Well, despite the noisy atmosphere in the training ground, it would be a shock if no one had actually heard that.  
  
One might think that Hinata would be embarrassed. Hell, some of the soldiers around were already beet red to hear such an embarrassing nickname and confession.  
  
But no. No.  
  
“I MISS YOU TOO, MY LITTLE COTTON CANDY PRINCESS!” Right hand still gripping his sword, Hinata took a deep breath and shouted the words at the top of his lungs. Cheeks splashed in bright red, he guffawed blissfully to see Pieri clapping and bouncing in glee.  
  
Takumi only stood a few feet in front of Hinata. One hand almost losing its grip on the sword, the prince cupped his face and loudly groaned in embarrassment over his own retainer’s shameless attitude.  
  
_Well_ , Takumi thought the moment he glanced at the still jumping paladin and spotted a similarly ashamed Nohrian prince, _at least I’m not the only one going through this hell._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title is 'That one scene where spongebob and patrick are screaming in the krusty krab and squidward just stands in the middle n praying for death'


	6. Enamoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man in love is a man blind to his lover's faults.

“Gods, look at her! Isn’t she the cutest woman you’ve ever seen?” Hinata cooed lovingly as he stared at the maniacally cackling paladin.  
  
Tsubaki didn’t reply immediately. Instead he zipped his mouth shut, glancing at the smitten swordmaster before directing his attention at the sight of a decapitated head stuck in the sharp tip of Pieri’s killer lance.  
  
“I-” He wanted to say something. Gods, he _needed_ to say something.  
  
“She sure is, Hinata.” But alas, Tsubaki knew better than to deny a person in love.  
  
Even if that reason for Hinata’s affections was now chanting “Blood! Blood! Blood!” while slicing another bandit’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be strong tsubaki. be strong for caeldori.


	7. Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Strong

“You’re gonna look sooooo pretty!”  
  
Hinata only coughed out a surprise laugh at her statement. “I don’t want to look ‘soooo pretty’, though.” Hands curled into fists, he straightened his back and let out a proud huff. “I wanna look tough! I wanna look super strong!” Glancing over his shoulder, that wide smile softened to one of infatuation. “Besides, ‘pretty’ suits you way better than me, honey.”  
  
As she happily combed his unruly hair, the moment Pieri heard such a lovely compliment, “Eeeee you’re so sweet!” she quickly pressed her chest to his back. Slim arms wrapped around his neck and warm cheek nuzzled against his, the cheerful paladin surprised him with a swift kiss to the corner of his left eye. “I love you sooooo much!”  
  
Heat burned straight to the tip of his ears, Hinata gave her arms a gentle squeeze before returning her kiss with a peck to the cheek. “I love you too soooo much, Pieri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are honestly so lively....


	8. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is often reminded just how sweet his son can be.

“This is…for me?”  
  
Dumbly he gawked at the shiny black gauntlet, then back at the son in front of him, then back at the gauntlet.  
  
Hisame only stood in silence. Lips tightly pursed, he took a deep breath before giving a single nod. “Of course, Father.” Simply he replied, voice calm and relaxed despite the hectic screaming of his heart. Hands clasped behind his back, the young swordmaster tipped his head. “Who else would be having a birthday right now?”  
  
Sadly, the moment Hinata looked at him with such exuberant glee, Hisame could actually feel the heat burn straight to the back of his brain.  
  
“Aww son!” Not once did he even bother to hide his excitement, Hinata quickly surprised him by pulling the poor teenager into a tight hug. “You’re the cutest son I could ever ask for!”  
  
Startled by the sudden embrace, Hisame blinked in mere stupor before giving his head a few shakes. “F-Father let me go!” Relentlessly he wiggled himself free from the stronger swordmaster’s arm. Face now a bright shade of red, Hisame pressed both palms into Hinata’s chest and tried to push away. “Da-Fath _er!_ ”  
  
Hisame swore he was getting dizzier from embarrassment once he heard both his slipup and Hinata’s excited laugh.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gauntlet was a huge recommendation from odin and kazahana wink wink


	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets the sweetest birthday gift from the sweetest wife.

“Soooo?”  
  
Impatiently Pieri anticipated for his reaction on the cake she’d baked. As she sat on his lap, the paladin gave his chest a single bump with her left shoulder. “Do you like Pieri’s special birthday cake?”  
  
Hinata didn’t reply immediately, for he was busy chewing and delightfully savouring on the succulent taste. “Mmm…” Gulping once, the swordmaster slowly tipped his head backwards and pulled his mouth to a pout. “Hmm…” Quietly he pretended to ponder on an answer. Silently that pout curved to a smile once he felt the front of his tunic being tugged.  
  
“Come oooon! Pieri wants to hear an answer!” Unaware of his little tease, Pieri tugged his tunic again. Her lower lip then jutted out slightly, a part of her fearing that her lover didn’t actually like his birthday present-  
  
All fear and worry were washed away in a blink once Hinata surprised her with a kiss on the lips.  
  
 _Pop._ “I love it!” Taking advantage of her brief shock, Hinata easily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “This is the best cake I’ve ever tasted!” Completely filled with bliss, he peppered her face with more and more kisses. Each brush dusted red in her soft cheeks, and this only drove his desire to spoil her even more.  
  
As much as it was his special day, Pieri couldn’t help but feel utterly ecstatic at the pouring affection and attention. “Ehehehe!” Legs kicking back and forth, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and, this time, surprised him with a tight hug. “Pieri’s sooooo happy!”  
  
Their faces practically squished together, Hinata gave her left cheek a little nuzzle before pressing another kiss. Mouth cracked to the widest smile possible, the swordmaster huffed out a laugh to feel slim fingers tickling the back of his neck.  
  
“Okay, okay!” In a heartbeat, she pulled back, though hands now brushing the sides of his neck. Head whipped to the chocolate cake on the table, she took another sliced piece and playfully wiggled it in front of his mouth. “Say ‘aaaah’!”  
  
Sometimes Hinata wondered what he had done to deserve such happiness like this. “Aaaaah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO happy belated bday hinata ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


	10. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisame often wonders why his life came to be.

The crowd roared and cheered over the young swordmaster’s victory. Slowly sheathing his sword back into its sheath, Hisame let out a faint sigh. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth, and cheeks were even more so flushed a nice shade of red to hear Ophelia giggling in joy at their teamwork by his side-  
  
“THAT’S MY BABY!”  
  
All matter of delight burned down into black soot once he flinched at the sharp shriek.  
  
“MY BABY MADE THAT LAST KILL!” Completely overcame with joy, Hinata raised one fist and whistled like a madman.  
  
As Hisame wished that he could just hide inside a hole after hearing such an embarrassing declaration,  
  
“AND I MADE THAT BABY!” Obviously brimming with glee over her son’s success and feeling that familiar rush of murder flowing in her veins, Pieri hopped from her seat and hopped like a bunny.  
  
Ah, just when everything couldn’t possibly get any worse-  
  
“AND I HELPED!”  
  
Hinata’s blunt, albeit proud statement echoed the loudest in the arena, actually silencing a few in the audience.  
  
For a brief moment there, while Hisame could physically feel his insides burn at the sound of Ophelia’s sweet laughter, he wondered if he could make a mad run for it out of the arena and never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge ref from that one scene is That's So Raven lmao rip in peace hisame


	11. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata does enjoy surprising her with his affections.

“Guess who?”  
  
Once those strong arms delicately wrapped around her waist, Pieri burst out a surprised laugh. “Honey!” Cheeks adorably flushed with red at the embrace, the paladin gently bumped her back against his warm chest. Her left cheek met his warm lips, and Pieri once again laughed blissfully at the feel of his arms tightening.  
  
“D’aww.” Mouth curled the cheekiest of smirks and eyes pressed shut, Hinata traced his kisses from her cheek to the side of her eye. “Yesterday was ‘Schmoopy’. Who’s this ‘Honey’?” Teeth nibbling the insides of his lower lip, Hinata gently rocked their bodies. “Is he handsome?”  
  
A laugh almost popped through a tight smile once he heard her childish whine.  
  
“Who else is my ‘Honey’?” Wiggling out of his embrace, Pieri gracefully spun her heel to face him. Slim yet strong arms sneakily slid around his neck, one hand playfully messing through the rough strands of brown hair. “Hinata is Pieri’s faaavourite honey!” Warm red lips perked a sunny smile, she tipped forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his widening smile. “And he’s _super_ handsome, Pieri just can’t get enough!”  
  
As Hinata playfully tugged her closer until another giggle bubbled through those deliciously soft lips, he gave the paladin’s body a little lift until Pieri herself beamed a bright laugh. “Well this Super Handome Honey can’t get enough of his favourite Bubbly Cupcake too, you know!”  
  
Her laugh basically bloomed flowers in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh.....idk how im shipping them so Hard...


	12. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, Hisame loves his parents very much.

Hisame only smiled to see such a heart-warming sight.  
  
“Honestly, you two.” Huffing a quiet sigh, he approached the snoozing pair. Cinnamon brown eyes stared at Hinata, who more or less was snoring like a log as he leaned against a wooden box. Nude lips pursed gently, he then glanced at Pieri who was sitting on Hinata’s lap and nuzzling her left side against the man’s broad chest. Her hands loosely gripped the hard muscles of Hinata’s left arm. His arms twitched slightly at the feel of warm breath brushing his collarbone.  
  
Hisame wondered if there was a spell to freeze this moment into his mind forever.  
  
His chuckles filled the calm silence, the young swordmaster fumbled with the folded sheet in his arms. Without another word, he opened the sheet and gently draped it onto the sleeping parents. His whole body froze momentarily to see Pieri fidget, but mouth then sighed in huge relief to see her lulled back into deep sleep.  
  
Nude lips curled a happy smile, Hisame sheepishly placed a seat beside Hinata and rested his head on the man’s left shoulder. Both legs were warm under the thick blanket. Both arms crossed tight against his chest.  
  
As his eyelids felt heavier at every even breath, Hisame knew that once they woke up, he was going to get a tease of his lifetime from them.  
  
But hey, if it meant sharing this wonderful moment with the people he so dearly loved, Hisame was willing to endure all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need the family cuddles


	13. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata had never once taken notice of how he looked around others.

In all his life, Hinata had never given thought about his appearances. Scars and bruises had long marked his body since he could remember. A few dry blotches could be seen on his arms, his neck, even on the right side of his stomach. Despite the many odd stares, he never really minded what people think or how they perceived him about his looks.  
  
However, as time passed by, Hinata soon learned that there was only one person who he cared about when her thoughts of him became the matter.   
  
“You have so many scars.”  
  
His body basically shivered at the feel of soft, warm lips tracing over his neck. “H-Hey now…” Voice wavering just the slightest, he tipped his head backwards, silently giving her the permission to kiss further.  
  
And by the Gods, was he delighted to know that she did.  
  
“Mmm…” Sitting on his lap with legs gingerly brushing either sides of his waist, Pieri kissed one scar right under his chin. Blood red lips then slowly traced down to the center of his neck, right across the gentle bob of his Adam’s apple.  Eyes closed and a lovely smile curling the corners of her mouth, Pieri placed one kiss to the faint blemish on his left shoulder.  
  
While she showered him with affection, Hinata hummed in a mixture of pleasure, embarrassment, and joy. His own eyes closed and head still cocked slightly, the swordmaster traced lazy circles on her back. Calloused fingers then slowly slid up her spine, up and up until his touches tickled the back of her neck.  
  
“Ehehe…” A ticklish giggle brushed across his collarbone. Hands gently rubbing up and down his upper arms, Pieri pulled back slightly so she could get a good look of his face. “Hinata’s so handsome…” Cheeks flushed with bright red, she leaned forward and brushed a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips. “So many scars. Pieri loves…”  
  
Eyes still shut, Hinata quickly returned the kiss. In a blink, he nipped her upper lip, catching the great knight off guard and even more so when he pulled her closer. Head tilted a few inches to the right, the swordmaster easily parted her lips with his own. Thoughts starting to be drowned with admiration and lust, Hinata slid his tongue in, caressing and swirling around her own until moans trembled inside their mouths.  
  
She tasted sweet. So very, very sweet.  
  
“Mmm…” Her eyes already closed the moment he returned the kiss, Pieri slid both hands to the sides of his neck. Soft fingers caressed the many scars on his skin, once again tickling him until a soft laugh actually bubbled in his throat.  
  
That little chuckle then evolved to a long, weak moan once she ground her hips against his.  
  
Her tongue darted into his mouth next, Pieri ground up and down in slow, tantalizing strokes. A little twitch of a smile formed her parted lips, and the great knight only slid her hips up before pushing his body back.  
  
Mind now hazed with nothing but admiration and lust, he slowly lay down. His hands never left her body, instead now caressing up and down until callous fingers gently slid through her soft, bubble-gum blue hair.  
  
In all of his life, Hinata had never given a thought about his appearances.  
  
That is, until she came into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u kno they be doin it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	14. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was truly a mystery.

“Good job today, honey!” With one strong arm wrapped around her waist, Hinata easily pulled her closer until his lips pressed the left side of her head.  
  
Pieri merely laughed in utter glee. Sword nicely sheathed back into its scabbard, she slid her right arm around his back while her left hand teasingly tickled across his stomach. “Thank you, sweetie!” Cooing ever so happily, Pieri nuzzled his neck and started to pepper kisses on the bloody, scarred skin.  
  
While they were lost in their own blissful little world, some of the other soldiers watched with one thought in mind: _How can Pieri handle all that sweat and musk after a rowdy, nasty battle?_  
  
Then again, the Nohrian retainer herself was drenched in thick blood too, and not once did they see Hinata flinch in disgust; if anything, he only nuzzled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few mins later pieri dragged hinata to the bathhouse to wash up and. of course. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	15. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She truly warms his heart.

“Hinataaaa, Pieri’s hands are cooold!” She lightly pressed her palms onto his cheeks. “See? Pieri can’t hold her sword right and it’s annoying,” she whined adorably, lower lip then jutted out like a child asking for candy.  
  
Hinata only smiled widely at her cute behaviour. “Aww, my poor girl!” Brown eyes fixed on her, the swordmaster held her hands. Without a word, he kissed her right palm first, warm lips trailing down right to the center of her wrist. He then kissed her left palm, though mouth started from the tip of her index finger until he brushed down to her lower center of her palm.  
  
Her giggles always sent his heart a flutter.  
  
“Still cold, bubblegum bunny?” Hands still holding hers, Hinata peeked at the heart-wrenchingly cute face with one eye opened.  
  
Her face flushed a bright colour of red, Pieri giggled sweetly before sliding one foot forward. “Very cold,” she childishly whined. “Very, very, very cold.” Lower lip then jutted slowly, white sharp teeth tenderly nipping her tongue.  
  
Gods, just the sight alone blew his breath away.  
  
“Oh?” Chuckles poorly stifled behind pursed lips, Hinata leaned closer and brushed the tip of her nose with his own. “And where’s that, Pieri…?” His voice husked down to mere admiration, purposely sending shivers down the great knight’s spine. Brown irises met the single, blue iris; Hinata knew, if he just pushed her bangs to the side, he could vividly admire the darling green shade on her other eye.  
  
“Pieri’s mouth…”  
  
Her voice immediately brought him back to reality, he blinked a few times before staring at her face. “Hmm?”  
  
She knew he was distracted. She knew his thoughts were somewhere else even when it was for a few seconds.  
  
She also knew that she was the reason of his distraction. “Pieri’s mouth is cold.” And she loved it very much.  
  
One blink, two blinks, three dumbfounded blinks later, Hinata finally flashed a cheeky smirk. “Well then, I know juuust the way to warm it up…” And with that, with their eyes slowly fluttered closed, he slowly inched forward and pressed a gentle, firm kiss on her lips. Their hands cupped closer together, fingers intertwined and laced like perfect puzzle pieces.  
  
Even with eyes closed, Hinata could feel her smile curling on each corner of her now warm lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i love fluffin up these two bloodthirsty retainers


End file.
